Societal Taboo
by adevotedreader
Summary: A kiss shared between friends is natural, commonplace even. The only problem is that male friends do not share kisses.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but oh the things that I would do if I did.**

**AN: I was sitting in bed and this hit me. I'm not sure if it is any good, but I wanted to post it anyway. They might seem a little OOC. Sorry, but I am still stretching my writing chops.**

A kiss shared between friends is nothing. It expresses a mutual comradeship and a feeling of love for the other. This is the case between women. Girlfriends kiss each other. This is a well known fact. Between friends a kiss means things like hello, goodbye, it's been so long, and thank you. Male friends do _not _kiss each other. It is not done. A social taboo if you will. To do so would breach well kept boundaries and break centuries old traditions.

Now if two males _were_ to kiss each other in a completely platonic, friendly way then it would not be a long drawn out thing; one second maximum. As all kisses between friends should be it would be closed mouthed, no tongue, short, and at no time should either party tilt their head for better access. At no point would either party fight for dominance of the kiss, and there would be no mapping, sucking, nipping, or biting. Grabbing one another for leverage, tangling hands into hair, and leaving no space between the bodies in question were all forbidden behaviors. If one or more of the following criteria were violated then it was not classified as a friendly kiss.

By this genius piece of thinking Kirk concluded that there was no way in hell that the way Spock was kissing him would classify as a friendly kiss. In fact this was the kind of kiss that generally lead to no clothing, sweat, and a happy ending. Seeing as it was his First Officer he doubted that it would end that way. However that could be his brain trying to tell him why this wasn't a good idea. When Spock all but moaned into his mouth, whatever was left of his ability to protest was lost.

Their kiss was full of hunger and longing. In the back of his mind where he had banished his protest's Kirk thought that Spock was very good at hiding how hot he was. If it weren't for the fact that he knew what was hidden underneath the standard uniform (Spock needed to learn to lock doors when he was in the shower), and now feeling firsthand how talented Spock was with his tongue and hands he would have never suspected. Later on he would have to appreciate how grateful he was to have such an experience. Through the rush of feelings that were clouding his mind he vaguely recalled moaning when Spock pulled him close enough that they were touching from hip up.

If he were being honest with himself he would say that this was one of the best kisses that he had ever had (which was saying a lot). Although on second thought they kind of went from nothing to make-out session in 5 seconds. Apparently, all of the emotional repression that Spock practiced leads to an explosion of emotion. He couldn't complain. In fact if Spock ever needed someone in which to release his emotions Kirk would gladly volunteer himself for use.

Slowly the kiss ended and the Vulcan let go of him and pulled his lips away. If he weren't trying to slow his erratic breathing down, control his arousal, and stop himself from attacking Spock's lips then he would have laughed at the pop that sounded from the broken suction between them.

"Does that answer suffice or do you require further elaboration?"

This stumped him. After a moment though his brain was back online and working. Before the kiss they had been talking about…something. What had they been talking about? Something to do with friends. Friendship. Right. Kirk had asked Spock if he had considered him to be his friend. Right after he had asked the question though he had regretted it. Spock had given him a look. Given what happened afterwards Kirk thought that perhaps it should have been more obvious what Spock felt. Well no one had ever claimed that he was good at reading into personal situations. In retrospect though it seemed that Spock thought of him as much more than a friend.

"Spock, I hate to break this to you but I don't think that I could just be your friend."

He looked confused and took a step away from Kirk. There was even the beginning of a hurt look in his eyes.

"I do not understand. You have already expressed your feelings on this matter. Constantly. Even if you had not then your inquiry would indicate that there is a feeling of comradeship between us."

"I didn't say that I didn't want to be your friend, or even that I wasn't. I am just letting you know that I do not think that I could be _just _your friend."

"I see." He gave Kirk a look that showed an equal part of hope and distrust. "You wish to pursue a physical relationship with me then."

"If that is what you want then yes. I was thinking more along the lines of dating. There would definitely be sex though. But in addition to that there would be dinner, cuddling, talking, sharing, and if it goes on long enough then there could even be drawer sharing."

His eyebrows came together in confusion. "Drawer sharing?"

"When a couple is together long enough then it is customary to slowly make transitions into full coupledom usually ending with shared living quarters and/or marriage. Drawer sharing is a step where one person cleans out a drawer for the other to use. That way they have clothes in both quarters and don't have to always go back to get dressed. It can be accompanied by shared closet space, and bathroom space."

"We already share a bathroom."

"See. We are already part of the way there."

"To clarify. You wish to enter into a monogamous, long term relationship with me that would involve sex, drawer sharing and possible marriage."

Well when he put it that way.

"Yes." I think. "I've never done this before but it feels right and I'm not sure what I would do with myself if I couldn't kiss you again."

A small smile crossed his face. "Indeed."

"So shall we seal it with a kiss?"

Rather than answer Spock pulled him closer and proceeded to continue where he had left off. Although he did a great job of distracting Kirk by investigating whether he still had his tonsils by touch which stopped pretty much any and all thoughts, he pulled himself away.

Bemused and vaguely aggravated at being interrupted Spock asked what he was doing.

"Why did you decide to kiss me in order to show that you thought of me being your friend?"

A light green blush dusted his cheeks.

"I simply wanted you to know that you had other options than friendship with me. I feel a strong pull of attraction towards you. If you had reciprocated in kind you would know that I was open to a physical relationship."

"And if I had turned you down."

"The probability of such a thing happening was extremely low as you appeared to harbor feelings for me as well. However in the event that my feelings were not reciprocated then I would have feigned ignorance as to the impropriety of my actions. It would merely appear that I was unaware of the proper way to express myself to you and chose a familiar human action of acceptance and celebration."

"You would have lied to me."

"It would not have been a lie. Merely a veiling of the truth."

"How many other times have you 'veiled the truth'?"

"Shut up Jim." Then, eyes smiling he proceeded to aid Kirk in this my preventing him from speaking.

Sighing and then enthusiastically returning the kiss Kirk rolled his eyes. It was still true though. Male friends do not kiss.

**AN: Well that is it. I'm not sure how I feel about it. Not horrible but it could be better. Sorry for any OOC. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
